


Day 7: Free Day

by Mainstream_Deviant



Series: Deathshipping Week 2k19 [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Seriously I hope you all have dental coverage, deathshipping week 2k19, rated f for fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mainstream_Deviant/pseuds/Mainstream_Deviant
Summary: For Deathshipping Week 2k19. Day 7: Free dayAnd eventually, one day Ryou would come home to a plate of homemade cream puffs, and be presented with a much better golden ring than the one he’d worn as a teenager.(And here we come full circle for deathshipping week, with this callback to part of Day 1's ficlet. It's been a great week! :D )





	Day 7: Free Day

Kek cursed as another glob of dough stuck to his fingers. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves as he held back a frustrated growl. Everything was well in hand. Everything would be perfect. He gently pried the sticky mess from his fingers before dipping his fingertips in water to reform the dough into something better resembling a round blob. A small grin spread across his face as the dough finally cooperated. At least this was all going substantially better than the first time he’d attempted it. He’d still been a bit of a disaster in those days.

~~~~~~~

_Kek snarled and only avoided throwing the gods-forsaken bowl across the kitchen because Ryou blocked him. “It won’t fucking combine right! This is stupid!”_

_“It will too combine right if you have just a little patience! Stop and take a breath before you plunge my kitchen into a shadow game or something. Honestly.” Ryou’s glare was never as intimidating as he seemed to think it was, but this one was particularly vicious, at least by his standards. “I’m serious, Kek. Stop. Three deep breaths, before you start breaking things again.”_

_Kek growled but slammed his eyes shut and obeyed. He huffed out three quick breaths of air and opened his eyes, still scowling._

_“Three_ proper _breaths. I mean it.” Ryou had added crossed arms to his little scowl. He looked like a grumpy kitten._

_Even still, Ryou meant Kek’s glare without flinching, and after a few long moments Kek acquiesced and closed his eyes again. He sucked in a deep lungful of air, letting it out slowly to the count of three the way Ryou had showed him. He repeated the action, hoping that it would stop Ryou’s complaining._

_The fact that he felt substantially calmer after completing the little ritual was surely a coincidence._

_He opened his eyes, and was met with Ryou’s cheerful smile. “There. Feel better? You look calmer, anyways.”_

_Kek grunted and shrugged a shoulder. “That didn’t help the damn recipe, though.”_

_“Well, no, but you might have ten seconds of patience to watch me help you now. C’mon, I’ll show you.” Ryou stepped up to the bowl and went back to mixing the batter. Nothing happened for a while, and Kek was ready to open his mouth and gloat. Then, as though by magic, the batter seemed to instantly transform from a mess of floury globs and stringy egg into a thick smooth paste._

_“See? Patience. Cream puffs really aren’t that hard, but you have to take the time to do it right.”_

~~~~~~~ 

Ryou had been incredibly patient throughout the whole ordeal. How Ryou had found the patience to try to teach a “useful skill” like cooking to someone who hadn’t even figured out how to be a proper human being yet was still beyond him. Kek had wanted to be helpful, true, but surely there would have been a better way. Still, he was thankful for it – for all of it. Kek formed the last little blob of dough and slipped the pan into the oven. There.

While the shells cooked, he worked on getting everything else set up. By the time they were cooked and cooled, the apartment was tidy and smelled like the fresh flowers he’d bought earlier that morning.

Kek grabbed a small paring knife and picked up the first shell. With a grin, he started stabbing small holes in the bottom of the pastries so he could fill them. This was definitely still the fun part.

~~~~~~~

_“These look pretty good for your first try! Aren’t you glad you didn’t throw the batter across the kitchen?”_

_Kek poked at one of the crisp brown little balls, and looked up at Ryou’s joyful expression. He didn’t really get it, but Ryou seemed happy. “I guess? They don’t look very interesting.”_

_“Well, that’s because they’re not done yet. Here!” Kek blinked as Ryou handed him a small knife. “We have to stab them a bit so we have a place to put the filling in.”_

_Kek’s grin widened, and he quickly ran one of the balls through with the knife to the hilt. He held the skewered pastry out to Ryou with a flourish. “Now what?”_

_Ryou burst out laughing. “Um…maybe that one is a practice puff, then. They only need to be poked a little bit. That one will leak all over. Here, see?” Ryou pulled out another small knife and delicately cut an x into the base of one of the other puffs. “Then you can fill it with something sweet without it exploding everywhere.”_

_Ryou’s method didn’t seem like nearly as much fun, but Kek soon found that they still made a delightful crunching sound as he inserted the blade. That was better than nothing, at least._

~~~~~~~

Kek put the last filled pastry back on the tray and grinned. They looked pretty good. He drizzled them with splatters of white chocolate he’d dyed a deep blood red. It wasn’t exactly the traditional topping, but fuck it, they weren’t the most traditional people to begin with. Now, one last touch and he’d be ready.

Kek had just placed the last puff on the very top of the stack when he heard the front door open, and Ryou’s cheerful voice calling out a greeting.

Kek hurried to the door and pecked a kiss to Ryou’s lips as soon as he could. “Welcome home.”

Ryou beamed. His smile was easily the best part of any given day. “Thanks. Ugh, I’m so done with running around, I’m ready for a of night cuddling and watching horror films. You in?”

“Absolutely.” Kek wrapped an arm around Ryou’s waist. “I made you a treat, too. Come see.”

Ryou perked up when he saw that they were heading to the kitchen. “Ooooh, I like where this is going. Is it something tasty?”

“Keh, I hope so. I learned from the best.”

Kek preened a bit at Ryou’s happy squeal when he saw the pile of cream puffs. “Ooh, they look so good! And the red icing is perfect for a horror movie night. I love them.” Ryou reached up to peck a kiss to Kek’s cheek. “In fact, I’m going to steal one right now. Who says you have to eat dinner first?” Ryou plucked a creampuff off the top of the pile and gleefully shoved the whole thing in his mouth.

Kek’s eyes widened. “No, wait! Maybe you should – ” Kek was cut off by Ryou suddenly going into a horrible coughing fit. He spit out the mess into his hand and slapped it down on the table as he gasped for air. Kek cringed and ran a comforting hand up and down Ryou’s back. That could have gone better.

“Are you ok? I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Ryou’s breathing had calmed down and he glanced up at Kek. “I’m fine. I think maybe you lost the piping nozzle in that one or something though. You know, if you wanted to kill me you really should have picked something more elegant than a pastry tool. I’m almost insulted.” Ryou gave Kek a cheeky grin and grabbed a napkin to start cleaning the mess. Kek started to internally panic.

“Well, actually I-”

Ryou froze and looked up at Kek with wide eyes as he held the napkin out. “Kek…is this a ring?”

Kek gave a rather sheepish chuckle. “Um…yes? Surprise?” He watched while Ryou stared down at the cream-covered ring in his hand for several long moments, apparently stunned to silence. “I didn’t mean to practically kill you with it though.”

Kek wasn’t quite sure if the sound Ryou made was a laugh or a sob, but he didn’t have time to figure it out before his arms were full and it didn’t matter anymore anyways. He crushed Ryou to his chest and nuzzled into his hair. “I assume that’s a yes?”

Ryou leaned back to cup Kek’s cheek in his hand. “You know it would have been a yes even if you _were_ trying to kill me with it.” Kek get out a happy burst of laughter and swooped down to capture Ryou’s mouth in a kiss. He’d been right. Everything had gone perfectly.  

**Author's Note:**

> And so we end a wonderful week! It's been fun - thanks for reading!
> 
> [ Tumblr ](https://mainstream-deviant.tumblr.com/)


End file.
